Lost In You
by Bakaawaii
Summary: Ele nunca imaginou que fosse se apaixonar por aquele que considerava seu rival. Pois é irônico querer proteger aquilo que, um dia, já quis destruir.


_Só uns avisos antes de começar ._._'

*** **_É yaoi (óbvio). .-.'_

*** **_Ou seja, é entre dois meninhos e não um meninho e uma meninha. Se você tem preconceito ou não gosta, é só não ler. '-'_

*** **_Death Note não me pertence. Se fosse meu, não teria aquele final. D:_

*** **_É Universo Alternativo. Não consigo trabalhar bem com o roteiro de DN, por motivos óbvios. Kira arrombado. .-.'_

*** **_Gostou? Review. Odiou? Review. Tem erro ortográfico? Review. Quer que eu te indique no twitter? Review -NN__  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Superado<strong>

A chuva estava anormalmente forte naquela manhã. Os pingos salpicavam contra o vidro da janela, provocando leves tinidos que somente um garoto se dava ao trabalho de ouvir. Os demais alunos presentes na sala de aula se ocupavam em conversar uns com os outros, aproveitando a visível distração do professor ao escrever a matéria na lousa.

Mas aquele garoto não. Não havia ninguém com quem pudesse ter um diálogo que não fosse fútil e banal. Não havia ninguém com quem pudesse ter uma conversa de nível, ou pelo menos era isso que pensava.

Não que ele fosse recluso e não falasse com absolutamente ninguém. Muito pelo contrário, era extremamente popular. Invejado. Desejado. Admirado. E esses são apenas os "ados".

Seu nome é Raito Yagami. O "aluno prodígio", como o corpo docente o chamava. Com apenas dezessete anos, suas notas podiam fazer inveja para estudantes de faculdades como Harvad. Seu pai era chefe de polícia; sua mãe, dona de casa. Tinha uma irmã mais nova cujo nome era Sayu. Resumindo, vinha de uma família boa e beneficiada em poderes aquisitivos.

Era considerado um daqueles "perfeitinhos" pois de longe, é o mais inteligente de todas as classes de terceiro ano daquela escola. Ou melhor, era.

Era até a entrada do aluno novo. Com apenas um mês na escola, o novato já rebaixava Raito para o segundo lugar no quesito inteligência. E Yagami odiava perder. Por esse motivo, divagada em seus pensamentos, observando a chuva cair. Precisava superá-lo.

Vez ou outra, lançava olhares furtivos para aquele que ocupara seu lugar. Sentado atrás de si, era o extremo oposto do jovem. Desleixado, com grandes olheiras abaixo dos olhos negros, ele sentava-se com os dois pés sobre a cadeira, com os joelhos próximos do peito. E, apesar das constantes advertências que recebia, não sentava de outra forma.

Todavia, ninguém parecia notá-lo. Como se não existisse. Com exceção, é claro, de Raito. A única coisa sobre o novato de conhecimento geral é que atendia pela alcunha de Ryuuzaki e havia sido transferido da Inglaterra.

- Yagami! - uma voz o fez "acordar" - É a terceira vez que te chamo.

O professor Penbar (_N/A: Não sei de onde tirei esse ideia de que ele podia ser professor, mas dane-se -qq_) lançava-lhe um olhar reprovador. Ótimo, já não lhe bastava não ter as melhores notas, agora teria fama de desatento também? Era tudo culpa daquele Ryuuzaki.

- Desculpe. Estava destraído.

- Isso eu percebi. Faltando tão pouco para o vestibular, devia prestar atenção. Isso vale para todos.

As conversas já haviam cessado e os estudantes encaravam ambos. Talvez, esperando alguma resposta da parte de Raito. Mas ele não o faria. Não daria mais essa vitória a Ryuuzaki, que observava a cena enquanto mordia o polegar magro, outra mania excêntrica que possuída. Excêntrico era uma palavra que definia totalmente sua personalidade.

- Desculpe. - repetiu, empregando a mairo frieza possível na voz - O que me perguntou?

- Perguntei a posição do Japão na Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Yagami suspirou. Aquilo era entediante. Levantou-se vagarosamente para responder.

- O Japão era aliado da Alemanha e da Itália, no Eixo. Adotou as políticas nazistas e, consequentemente, foi rival da França, União Soviética, Estados Unidos e... Inglaterra, que eram os Aliados. (_N/A: sem comentários sobre isso também, primeira coisa que pensei ao lembrar da minha aula de história ._._)

"Como esperado do Yagami-kun" murmuravam vozes femininas, com suas risadinhas estridentes e irritantes.

"Ele é tão inteligente!"

Após Raito sentar-se novamente e as risadinhas cessarem, a aula seguiu tranquila. As conversas de rotina continuaram e ele tentava se concentrar no que Penbar dizia, quando estava quase conseguindo, foi interrompido.

- Resposta perfeita, Yagami-kun.

Raito nunca ouvira aquela voz na vida, mas sabia exatamente que pertencia a Ryuuzaki. Virando-se para trás, deparou-se com um grande par de olhos negros marcados por olheiras escuras, que o encaravam com... curiosidade?

- Ah... Obrigado. - respondeu, levemente confuso, esquecendo-se por um momento que o tinha como rival. Por um breve segundo, chegou a imaginá-lo como um amigo, mas varreu esses pensamentos de sua mente e virou novamente para frente.

O resto do período, apesar de tedioso, transcorreu normalmente. Pouco antes do término, o professor anunciou que passaria um trabalho em dupla, pois muitos ali necessitavam urgentemente de nota. Na última fileira de carteiras, uma bela loira sorriu para Raito. Era óbvio com quem desejava realizar o trabalho. Mas o seguinte comentário de Penbar a desanimou.

- Eu, é claro, que escolherei as duplas. Amane, você vai com a Takada.

A loira abriu a boca para protestar, mas uma morena de cabelos curtos o fez antes.

- Impossível, professor. Amane tem a capacidade mental de uma ameba.

Iniciou-se uma briguinha entre as duas, totalmente ignoradas pelo professor, que voltara a definir duplas.

- Yagami, vai com Ryuuzaki.

Raito paralisou por um momento. Precisava decidir se isso era bom ou não. Por um lado, era. Afinal, era uma chance de provar para Ryuuzaki - e para si mesmo - que seu intelecto era superior. Por outro...

- Está tudo bem pra você, Yagami-kun? - perguntou Ryuuzaki.

- Ah, sim. Está sim.

Por outro, sempre sentia uma sensação estranha e desconhecida em sua presença.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Booooom...

Eu tive um sonho em que o Raito e meu querido L se amavam loucamente. Daí veio a ideia pra escrever isso. Mas não ficou exatamente como imaginei. Para falar a verdade, odiei esse negócio de trabalho em dupla, é tipo o que eu fazia no meu quinto ano. Só que eu precisava de um motivo pra fazer o Raito ir na casa do meu querido L, então inventei isso aí. ._.'

É, na casa. No quarto. 69

Como eu já disse na minha outra fic, eu sou muito, muito, muito, muito _insegura_. Então, eu sempre acho que ficou ruim e blá blá blá. Você pode deixar meu dia muito mais feliz com apenas uma reviewzinha. Uma mísera review já me encoraja a postar o próximo capítulo. Sim, é uma indireta. '-'

Então, **reviews?**

Porque eu só vou escrever o próximo quando tiver pelo menos duas. ):

Ah, e o nome da fic foi inspirado em uma música que eu gosto muito, se alguém tiver interesse: Lost In You - Three Days Grace

.com/watch?v=TpH_iYJNAq8


End file.
